Summer
by Lynn Verde
Summary: AU- Lovino Vargas never thought he would be able to see his childhood friend, Antonio, again. After three painful years without him, Lovino receives an unexpected letter from him, a letter that makes Lovino look back at that summer, where they first met.
1. A Word From a Friend

_"I miss those summer days. The days where there would be no one but us, and only us. The days where we would both lay awake in that shiny green grass, holdings hands, your fingers tangled with mine. Oh how I miss those hot summer days. Where there was no wind to blow you away. And how your hair shone and your eyes sparkled as they met the sun. And how your frown turned into a beautiful, gentle tiny smile, the kind that made my beating heart stop. I miss everything about summer, and everything about you. I wish I could replay everything we did, back when we were kids. And I wish I could replay that summer, that summer where I met you."_

A short sob, followed by a warm tear, then a gentle whimper.

He read the letter quietly to himself, once, then twice.

He let down another tear. He shook his head, he couldn't believe it.

He lowered his gaze and kept reading.

"It's from Antonio," he said, two or four tears falling down his soft cheek.

He took in a shaky breath, telling himself to calm down and relax. He played back the memories from three years ago, an unexpected smile formed on Lovino's lips. He remembered the days when they would meet up and talk, the days where they would just sit around and do nothing. He once tried to forget about Antonio from his past, but he simply couldn't. Not when the boy was all he had back then.

A sudden knock on the door brought him back, his smile soon became a frown.

"Dinner is almost ready, Lovino!"

Lovino let out a gasp of realization. His family could not know about the letter. He quickly took the envelope in one hand and the letter in the other. He took one last look at the letter before putting it back inside the envelope.

_"Loser," _he thought to himself, _"Antonio is such a loser." _

He couldn't help but smile as he thought about that summer.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had to write it down before I forgot. So, first chapter is very bad and short, but I promise they will get longer and better. Please review and tell me if you want to see more chapters!**

**Oh and all the following chapters will be back in time. I'll try to update everyday if I can, but I honestly don't know where I'm going with this.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. We Met Here

"Hey! You bastard wake up!"

"Huh..? Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that!"

The boy only smiled in response, much to Lovino's annoyance. It was a friendly kind of smile, one that Lovino didn't see a lot of now a days. Lovino gave the other boy a good look, he had curly brown like chocolate hair with piercing green eyes. They almost looked like emeralds by the way they sparkled in the sun. The boy looked short, but Lovino couldn't tell because he was laying down on the grass.

"I'm Antonio!" he suddenly sat up and offered his left hand to Lovino. He smiled once again, "Nice to meet you!"

Lovino stood there dumbfounded, he snapped back to reality within a heartbeat. He had never seen this kid- Antonio, anywhere in town before, until now. He kneeled down next to him, not too close, but close enough for both of them to be comfortable. Antonio still held out his hand, still smiled. Lovino just stared at him with a scowl, until he finally took his hand.

"So, what's your name?" Antonio asked.

"Lovino," he replied.

"I like your name, Lovino!"

"What are you doing here?" Lovino wanted to know. Normally, this was Lovino's spot, next to the tree and by the river bank. No one came here, at least not when Lovino was there.

"I live on the other side of the river, over there," Antonio pointed to the old house on the other side. "I went out for a walk and fell asleep here, you see-"

"What happened to the old lady?"

"Uh, yeah she moved," Antonio said, sounding a bit bored. "My family lives there now," he quickly added.

Lovino looked at the house, then back to Antonio, a scowl never leaving his face. He was a little taken back when he found Antonio staring at him. He seemed to be staring at him with a bit of curiosity too. Lovino didn't say anything, he didn't know what to do or tell him, and it felt like they were sitting in silence for hours.

"How old are you?" Antonio suddenly asked, his eyes meeting with Lovino's.

"You are full of questions aren't you?"

"So are you,"

"I'm twelve,"

"I'm older than you!"

Lovino scowled again. He was hoping Antonio would be the younger one between the two, now Antonio would want to boss Lovino around like he was some sort of little kid.

"You better not think you're the cooler one just because you're older!" Lovino almost yelled the words at him. He didn't want to be looked down on because of his age.

"Relax! I'm only a year older than you, plus I think you're pretty cool," He gave Lovino a quick smile.

Lovino quickly turned his head to the side, staring at everything but Antonio's eyes. He couldn't see Antonio's face. but he could tell he was frowning.

"You don't even know me," Lovino stated, still not looking at the boy but instead staring at the river next to him.

"Lovino why don't you smile?" Antonio asked, a hint of sadness in his voice. He was in front of Lovino now, sitting in front of him, a bit closer than before.

"Geez! You really do ask a lot of questions!" Lovino was annoyed by now. It wasn't because he disliked Antonio, in fact he was enjoying his company. But it was Antonio's friendliness that made Lovino feel strange. He didn't like the feeling, not at all.

Antonio chuckled. Lovino wanted to push him into the water.

"What can I do to make you smile?"

"You can leave this place forever and never come back,"

"Aw come on I can't do that now can I? I just got here!"

Lovino smiled a bit, he couldn't believe how much of an idiot Antonio was.

"Woah! You smiled! You're really cute when you smile!"

"Don't call me cute! Men aren't supposed to be cute!" he was embarrassed, he didn't know if "cute" was a compliant or an insult. He decided it was an insult.

"But Lovino, it's okay! You're not a man yet so it doesn't count!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lovino could feel the heat in his cheeks, he could tell they were red from embarrassment.

"I'm saying you're a boy, and boys can be called cute without there being a problem!" Antonio was grinning at him now. "A lot of girls call me cute!"

"Well yeah that's because it's okay for them to call you that because they're girls but when a boy says it- it's just weird!"

Antonio stopped smiling. He looked a lot more serious now, and Lovino was feeling nervous that he might of said something he shouldn't have.

"There's nothing wrong with giving someone a compliment, Lovino."

Lovino was silent, he wanted to die of embarrassment. He was sure he had made Antonio mad somehow. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"...Lovino?" Antonio asked, he sounded worried.

"You are obviously not American, where are you from?" Lovino wanted to change topics as soon as possible, he didn't like the awkward feeling surrounding him.

"I'm from Spain!" Antonio beamed proudly. "And judging by your accent, I bet you're Italian aren't you?" Antonio winked at him.

Lovino was surprised for a bit, but his lips quickly changed into a smirk.

"You think you're so smart huh?"

"Oh Lovino, I _know_ I'm smart,"

"Well I think you're an idiot,"


	3. The Next Encounter

Lovino didn't expect to ever see Antonio again after the first encounter. At least he hoped not to. He didn't mind the kid, but he felt like Antonio would be the type that would want to befriend him the next time they saw each other. Which was today.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard!" Lovino had half shouted when he saw Antonio at the other side of the tomato carton.  
"Lovino! Didn't expect to see you here today! How have you been?" Antonio partially beamed with excitement when he saw Lovino. "And um, Lovino, I live here, remember?"

"No, I meant what are you doing here, in the market!"

"Oh, well, ma' asked for me to buy some tomatoes, we're having paella for dinner tonight!" Antonio gave Lovino an excited grin, "You should really try it sometime."

"Yeah well, no." Lovino picked out two round tomatoes, inspecting them carefully before putting them in the bag. "I have no idea what the fuck that is and-"

"Lovino!" Lovino was cut off by a very shocked Antonio. "Cursing isn't very nice, you know."

"Shut up, I don't care what you have to say, I don't even know you!" Lovino could feel his cheeks becoming warmer "And besides, I just wanted to know what you were doing here by yourself- it's very uncommon for a kid like you to be out alone, you know."

"I was kind of surprised to find you here actually, but even happier that you remembered me." Antonio gave Lovino a full warm smile. Lovino felt something inside him melt and could help but let his cheeks turn a different shade of pink.

"Let's go somewhere else, it's getting late." he half mumbled his words, barely looking at Antonio at all.

* * *

"So how does it taste?"

"I've never thought I'd taste anything as horrible as this." Lovino lied.

"Then why are you still eating it?"

Lovino huffed as he brought a spoonful of the dish to his mouth, he wanted to taste every bit of it, to savior the moment.

After the encounter at the supermarket, Antonio and Lovino had decided to go back to the riverbank where they first met. They had talked about their favorite kinds of foods, dishes and desserts. After a while, Antonio had realized that he still needed to give his mother the ingredients for her to continue cooking the paella. He had clumsily gotten up and had stumbled on his own feet causing him to almost fall to the ground, luckily Lovino had gotten a hold of his shirt before he could. After getting back on his feet, Antonio gave Lovino a goofy smile as if he were apologizing for his own clumsiness and started running towards his house. Lovino started to get up to go home when Antonio had suddenly called back at him shouting "Stay there I'll be back with food!" and all Lovino could do was watch him disappear inside the house.

They were sharing Antonio's dish, each with a spoon in their hand. Digging around trying to fit as much of the food on their utensils.

"Hey Lovino you really like the pork, don't you?" Lovino had stopped chewing and drew his head up to meet Antonio's eyes, a small blush spreading through his puffed cheeks.

"Yes," he quickly dropped his gaze, looking back at the plate placed in both of their laps. He continued chewing, slower this time until he swallowed. "It has a great taste, it's really good."

Antonio smiled at that as he brought a spoonful of food to his mouth, slowly taking it in and humming with delight. Lovino had started searching the plate for more pork, the rice and vegetables covering up all the meat. When Lovino had finally found what he was looking for, he smiled as he brought his spoon toward the meat but was surprised as he saw another spoon knocking his out of the way, scooping the meat from the plate. Lovino looked up, green eyes meeting his, a soft but energetic smile placed on the owner's lips. "Lovino, say 'aah'!"

"W-WHAT?" Lovino's cheeks flushed, he was embarrassed, no doubt.

"Say 'aah!' come on, I want to feed you~" Antonio moved the plate from their lap as he settled himself in front of Lovino, "Come on, or else I'll eat it."

"I don't want you to feed me! I'm not a child!"

"Well, you owe me one since you lied about not liking my mother's cooking, so HA! Open wide!"

"Damn bastard, make it quick!" Lovino was surly embarrassed by now, he felt like a child- no, he felt like a baby being fed by a parent or an elder. He opened his mouth, making a small "aah" sound in the processes. Antonio chuckled as he brought the spoon to Lovino's "O" shaped mouth. Slowly moving the spoon upwards so the pork would go in. Lovino gave a small sigh as he chewed with satisfaction, he could feel his cheeks burning from humiliation. "Don't laugh bastard!" he turned his head around avoiding Antonio's eyes. He felt foolish, but it was worth it.

"I didn't actually think you'd do it! But I'm glad you did!" Antonio giggled, trying his best not to laugh.

"You think this is funny huh?" Lovino stood up rolling his sleeves up to his elbows mumbling endlessly . His lips turning into a small frown, hazel eyes staring into deep into green ones.

"Wait Lovino don't go-"

Before he knew it, Antonio was sprawled down on the grass, a sudden weight on his body. He looked down at the boy on top of him in shock and confusion.

"Don't you ever take me as a fool, damned bastard!" Lovino quickly took Antonio's hand and gave it a quick bite, hoping that it was enough to cause pain.

Instead Antonio burst out laughing.

"No don't laugh idiot, you're supposed to feel pain, pain!" He gave the small hand another bite, this time putting more pressure on it.

"Oh Lovino you're killing me here!" Antonio was breathless, Lovino was still a kid on the inside.

"Shut up bastard- Hey don't-!" Lovino was cut off, his whining turning into laughter. Antonio had started tickling his sides.

"H-Hey stop it!" Lovino continued laughing as he himself started tickling the boy underneath him.

"No way! You'll yell at me again!" Antonio laughed loudly.

"N-NO, I won't just stop tickling me so I can breathe!"

"Only if you stop as well!"

* * *

Antonio laid next to Lovino, both tired from their tickle fight, both sighing from exhaustion. Antonio made a mental note to make Lovino laugh more often, anything to hear a sweet laugh like his. He looked to his side, only to find Lovino staring at him, he offered him a small smile, but Lovino only scowled at him.

"It's getting dark out here, we should probably part ways now," Antonio said, a bit disappointed. "But we'll see each other tomorrow right?" Antonio sounded hopeful, oh he hoped Lovino would say yes.

Lovino nodded. "We'll see, maybe." Antonio smiled, sitting up as he helped Lovino sit up as well. They both stood up, dusting the dirt from their pants.

"It was fun, uh, playing with you." Antonio said nervously, he didn't know if Lovino was okay with the term, but he used it anyway.

"Um yeah, see ya'." Lovino mumbled as he took a few steps towards the direction of his own home.

"Wait! Lovino don't leave yet don't you want me to walk yo-"

"No! No! I'm fine I can go home by myself- just go back home, your parents must be worried about you," Lovino responded too quickly, "and beside they don't know about me right? Who do they think you're with? We better go our separate ways now until we meet again tomorrow- maybe."

"Fine but first," Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug, "Take care of yourself on the way there okay?"

"Don't touch me" Lovino whispered the words. His cheeks becoming hotter and hotter by the minute. He felt a tingle in his heart and he did not

like it. He forced himself to push Antonio away from him. He let go of the younger boy, giving Lovino a warm hearted smile.

"Goodbye Lovino, see you tomorrow!" Antonio said, before they both turned around and went on their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Okay first of all, I am not happy about how this chapter turned out, second of all, sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy all week but hopefully I'll be able to get back with writing new stories and updating this story! And finally, thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this story! I truly appreciate it! I don't know if I want to continue this story, but we'll see. **

**Well until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
